


Opening

by Jala



Series: Jala's VictuuriWeek [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Day 5, Developing Friendships, Domesticity, FACT, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Prompt Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, coming to terms with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are well known to be open-minded and to have their arms always open.Yuri just need to learn that himself.Edit 18/03: just minor corrections!





	

**Author's Note:**

> *whispering* shhh... I didn't write that at 1 AM, I need to study in the morning
> 
> Enjoy Day 5!

“Darling, when is Yuri coming back?” Yuuri asked from the kitchen, busy making dinner.

“He told me he would be here at six at this morning’s practice. He shouldn’t be late, you’re making katsudon especially for him.” answered Victor, coming from the living room to hug his husband. Yuuri hummed happily, swinging lightly from one side to the other, looking at the food to make sure everything was okay at the same time.

“Did he tell you why he wanted to come home tonight? Not that I don’t want him here, but it’s quite rare for him to ask. Usually, we have to pester him for hours before he accepts.” Yuuri prompted after a while.

“No, he didn’t tell me anything. It is kind of weird for him, but maybe he is warming up to us?” Victor shrugged.

“Hmm… Yeah, maybe you’re right.” The black-haired man said thoughtfully.

Just as he stopped talking, loud banging could be heard. Scoffing a bit, Victor pecked his husband on the cheek and went to open the door. As he thought, Yuri was there, usual scowl and tiger jacket in place.

“Welcome home Yurio~!” he grinned. The younger skater rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. Victor just let him in, surprised. Usually, the use of his nickname would throw Yuri in an interminable argument, but tonight he didn’t even get a word. He followed the teenager and threw a worried look at his husband who welcomed his guest with a small smile and warm eyes.

Yuri mumbled an answer, but neither of them could make out what he said. They looked at each other and frowned, but decided to let the teenager alone for the time being. Yuuri got back to the kitchen to finish dinner while Victor dressed the table. The blond-haired boy just sat on the couch and let Makkachin on his lap, petting him without a word.

“Dinner’s ready! Yuri, wash your hands before eating, you touched Makkachin!” said Yuuri while coming with the food. Yuri rolled his eyes again and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Victor and his husband just looked at each other, now really worried. Never had they seen Yurio that subdued.

“What is happening? It feels wrong to not hear him shout and be his angry self.” Whispered Yuuri, clearly concerned.

“I don’t know… You should ask him, you know he’ll listen if it comes from you.” Said Victor, brows furrowed.

“Pff, as if I really had that impact on him.” Yuuri scoffed.

“It’s true, you know. He doesn’t listen to anyone besides his grandfather, Otabek and you. Ask anyone from the rink and they’ll tell you.”

They shut their mouths when they heard Yuri coming back from the bathroom. They all sat down and started eating. They made small talk, waiting for Yuri to open up.

Unfortunately, he didn’t talk much while eating.

“Victor, why don’t you take Makkachin on a walk? Yuri and I will do the dishes while you’re off, then we can watch a movie together, yes?” prompted calmly the dark-haired man when they were done with the meal.

“Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea!” said Victor with his heart-shaped mouth, Makkachin already whining at his feet. “Yes, yes, we’ll go out Makka!” he chuckled while following his dog to the door. He put on his coat and shoes, took a leash and with a quick goodbye, he was out.

I the following silence, both men took the dishes to the sink.

“I wash and you dry?” said Yuuri, smiling warmly to the younger skater. Yuri only grunted in approval.

While doing the dishes, Yuuri hummed to fill the silence. It wasn’t awkward to him: it felt comfortable and cozy.

“Oi, Katsudon.”

“What is it, Yura?” replied the older man. Yuri blushed fiercely to the new nickname.

“You know… I kinda think about someone. A lot. A-and I...” he faltered, overwhelmed. Since the dishes were mostly done, Yuuri dried his hand on a towel and steered Yuri to the couch, sitting beside him.

“Take your time, Victor isn’t coming back for a while. You can order you thoughts, I’ll wait for you.” Said Yuuri openly with a comforting smile.

Yuri breathed for a while, fidgeting a bit with the sleeves of his jacket. He then looked at Yuuri with a faint blush, but still with determined eyes.

“I think I like Otabek. As more than a friend. Like _like_ him…” Yuri said, voice lowering in the end. Yuuri brought both of his hands to his mouth to silence his happy squeak.

“You _love_ Otabek! Oh my God Yura that’s amazing! Have you told him anything yet?” whispered the older man with stars in his eyes. The blond-haired boy spluttered and blushed a bit.

“What the fuck Katsudon! Obviously no, I didn’t say anything to him, are you crazy?” replied Yuri, coming a bit back to his true self.

“Why not? It’s obvious he likes you too!” Yuuri said, confused. The younger skater had his eyes wide as saucers.

“I-it’s obvious?” he mumbled.

“Yeah, like _really_ obvious. Everyone saw the way he looks at you at the rink since he came to train here. If I was to tell you that even _Victor_ told me Otabek looked really in love with you, would you understand how obvious it is?” Yuuri answered sternly but with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“O-oh…” was all Yuri said after a while.

“So just say it to him, I’m sure everything will turn out alright for both of you.” Yuuri said warmly. Yuri only nodded, mind obviously elsewhere.

“What do you say if we choose a movie for tonight?” said Yuuri to change the subject. He knew the younger boy was coming to terms with the new information, but didn’t want him to stress about it for too long.

“Yeah, we could do that.” Yuri answered, coming back to reality. Before getting up, Yuuri looked straight into the teenager’s eyes.

“Yura, I’m happy you chose to tell me. If you need anything, you can come to me.” Smiled Yuuri. While the blond-haired skater gaped at him, the door opened and Victor shouting “I’m home!” could be heard. Yuuri winked at the other skater and went to welcome his husband to the door.

“Well?” whispered Victor to his husband ear, hugging him to cover his words.

“It’s alright, you should know what it was about shortly.” Smiled mischievously the smaller man, before pecking his husband on the lips.

“Awesome. So, what are we watching?” said Victor louder for the younger skater to hear.

“What about this awful new disaster movie? I want to see how bad it is so I can stop Beka from watching it.” Yuri said back, looking more like himself than he did all night.

“Sounds good. Popcorn anyone?” Victor smiled, making his way to the kitchen.

After he came back with a bowl full of buttered popcorn, he sat down on one side of the couch, Yuuri leaning on him and Yuri on the other side of the couch, all three covered with a blanket and Makkachin at their feet.

Victor smiled to himself. “Everyone’s ready?”

“Yeah!”

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuri and Otabek came to the rink hand in hand, blushing but with small smiles on their faces. Yuuri clapped and squealed while everyone else whooped.

Yuri thought maybe he really found strength and comfort in the Japanese skater.

_Maybe_ he was even able to make himself a place in Victor and Yuuri's domestic life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
